


Family Circles

by terrys_chocklit_orange



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrys_chocklit_orange/pseuds/terrys_chocklit_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the TFA Kink Meme prompt: Rey couldn't bring herself to tell anyone that Kylo Ren raped her while she was held hostage by the First Order. There was too much going on, it wasn't important, she would be fine, etc. And then she especially didn't want to say anything that would hurt Leia when she found out that he was her son. As unfamiliar as she is with human biology, it takes a long time for Rey to realize that she's pregnant. And that Kylo has to be the father.</p><p>Includes short, non-graphic description of rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Circles

At the time, Rey doesn't think much about it. 

It's happened before, on Jakku. A burly Corellian trader caught her off-guard, while she was washing, and she couldn't defend herself. Later, Rey learned Unkar Plutt had the man savagely beaten for bragging about it in a cantina. Apparently, only Plutt had the right to take advantage of her, and only when it came to payment. 

Like the trader, Kylo Ren is hot and heavy. He grunts and gasps as he moves inside her, and Rey shuts her eyes tightly. It hurts, but it doesn't last long, and soon, she has far bigger problems to worry about. It's not the sort of thing one forgets, but Rey doesn't dwell on it, and gradually, it fades into the back of her mind. 

A few months later, training with Luke, Rey notices that she's gaining weight. It's nothing dramatic. She's still able to run and to spar with the light saber. She puts it down to eating healthily and regularly for the first time she can remember. Her monthly bleeds have stopped, but again, she puts that down to her newfound good health. Rey has never known if that was normal, in any case, and she can't imagine raising the subject with Luke. 

Then she awakes one night with a stabbing pain in her stomach. It's manageable, at first, no worse than the cramps which sometimes accompanied the bleeds. Rey wonders if the bleeding is going to return, but it doesn't. Instead, the cramps intensify, stronger and stronger, until a gush of clear liquid runs from her, soaking her pallet and the floor around it. 

She doesn't have a choice. Gasping with the pain, Rey crosses the tiny house to knock on Luke's bedroom door. 

The baby, a girl, is sweet enough. She has a round pink face and a shock of black hair. Lying in the emergency medi-shuttle beside her, Rey admires her, as one would someone else's pet. She has no maternal feelings toward her. Rey may have borne her, but this isn't Rey's child. 

“How do you feel?” Luke appears in the medi-shuttle. He'd called it immediately, as soon as she woke him, and it arrived a short time later. The baby herself didn't make her appearance for several more hours, but thanks to the painkilling medication, Rey spent that time more embarrassed than agonized.

“I'll be all right,” Rey says. She always is. 

Luke glances at the baby. “What are you going to do with her?” 

“She can't stay with me.” There's no place for a baby on this remote planet, and Rey wouldn't want her even if there was. The child needs a proper home, a family, things Rey herself never had. Rey may not have maternal feelings toward her, but she does have human ones. 

Luke nods. “If he ever finds out, if he even suspects, the child will be in grave danger.” Rey knows, just as she knows that, despite all odds, Kylo Ren still lives. She can sense it. “Leia will know people who can take her away. It's not a bad thing,” Luke adds, as if Rey is upset about this. “Leia loved her adoptive parents. I loved mine.” Luke puts a hand on her shoulder. He seems sad. _He must be remembering his adoptive parents_ , Rey thinks, and she smiles sympathetically back. 

The baby snuffles then begins to cry. “I'll make the arrangements,” Luke says, and leaves. Rey watches with detached interest as a medical droid picks up the baby and puts a bottle into her mouth. _Good luck, little thing,_ she thinks. _In this galaxy, you're going to need it._


End file.
